


Ставьте крест на афтепати

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Широ снова в ударе.— Мы развелись, — объясняет Широ. Два дня как, не говорит он. Расстались они много месяцев назад, в любом случае. — Теперь только я и коты.Кит дальше пялится на его руку. А потом говорит хрипло:— Коты? Мало тебе было одного пилотировать?От неожиданности Широ смеётся.— Эти ведут себя хуже.Кит улыбается.— В это сложно поверить.





	Ставьте крест на афтепати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so much for the after party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593607) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8218355).

Документы на развод подписываются в среду. Широ выводит свою фамилию синим и упивается отсутствием дефиса и простотой; это как обнаружить в шкафу любимый свитер и выяснить вдруг, что он по-прежнему по размеру, даже стал в два раза уютнее с годами. С домом уже разобрались, как и с машинами. Широ достаётся его гравицикл, оба кота и любимый цветок в горшке, который уже пять лет как при смерти. 

В его новой квартире неподалёку от Гарнизона всего одна спальня с видом на новый торговый рынок. Здесь шумно и немного тесно. Когда Широ подписывается в тройном экземпляре в последний раз, что да, всё окончательно, и документов больше нет, как нет и дел, он возвращается домой, к котам и цветку, распахивает все окна и добрых три часа валяется на полу в одном белье с бутылкой дешёвого шампанского лично для себя. Он в абсолютном восторге от каждой минуты. 

В четверг он просыпается рано, потому что накануне выставил будильник в куда более амбициозном настроении. Встаёт он только два часа спустя, потому что на постель он раскошелился, и грешно было бы не насладиться ей по полной. Когда он наконец выкатывается из кровати, то это только благодаря приставаниям обоих котов и жгучему напоминанию о том, что у него были планы. 

В полдень он накидывает кожаную куртку, запрыгивает на гравицикл и срезает короткой дорогой через пустыню к громадине Гарнизона. Он паркуется у главного входа, и никто не пытается помешать ему войти, хотя вслед летит пара шепотков. Его память неидеальная, но кабинет Айверсона там, где он помнит. 

— Адмирал Широгане, — ахает девушка. Звание он потерял в день, когда ушёл на покой, но все отказываются звать его по-другому. Это не оскорбление, но ощущается как шпилька.  
— Можно просто Широ. Он на месте? 

Дверь открывается раньше, чем девушка успевает ответить. Айверсон подходит вплотную, окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, а потом хватает за протез и сгребает в объятия. 

— Не изменился совсем. 

У Широ пара новых морщин, но о них Айверсон деликатно молчит. 

— А вы помолодели, — смеётся Широ, когда Айверсон отстраняется, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу. В глазах у него вопрос, но Широ отвечает, не дожидаясь: — Хотел узнать, есть ли сейчас открытые вакансии. 

Айверсон хмурится. 

— Кому-то помогаешь работу подыскать? 

Широ дёргает плечами и изображает досаду, как умеет. 

— Себе. Если что-то есть. 

Айверсон отшатывается. Широ сполна наслаждается редкой возможностью увидеть того ошарашенным воочию. 

— Да ты шутишь?  
— Нет, — смеётся Широ. 

Обратно его не отпускают. Айверсон велит ассистентке не давать ему уйти, а сам убегает и возвращается, ведя с собой чуть ли не половину Гарнизона на хвосте. Он прикалывает медаль к его футболке и пихает в руки униформу — ту самую, неповторимую, чёрную с белым. Интересно, осталась ли где-то в хранилище красная, или Кит забрал её с собой, когда улетал? Да нет, он никогда не был сентиментальным. 

Кто-то сообщает Лэнсу и Аллуре. Они приезжают через час в разгар праздника с детьми, двумя светловолосыми пухлощёкими девчушками, которых Лэнс балует нещадно — но тем же занят и весь остальной Гарнизон. Нет на планете никого, кому потакали бы больше, чем близнецам. Приходит Коран, а за ним Пидж и Мэтт, и остальные Холты. Никто не умеет зажигать лучше, чем кучка заработавшихся псевдо-военных и по совместительству дипломатов, которым дали бесплатный алкоголь и полдня отгула. 

Почти все в сборе. Ханк прилетает в воскресенье с Шэй. Кит — в понедельник. 

О разводе пока никто не знает, хотя и Лэнс, и Мэтт замечают отсутствие кольца и бросают на него пытливые взгляды. Широ пожимает плечами. Кёртис уволился из Гарнизона вместе с ним; сейчас он вне планеты, налаживает системы связи для какой-то частной организации, названия которой Широ ни разу не слышал. 

— Ты же не уйдёшь от нас снова, — говорит Айверсон ближе к ночи. 

Широ не уверен, вопрос ли это, но всё равно мотает головой. 

— Нет. Это окончательно.  
— Славно, славно. — Айверсон хлопает его по плечу на прощание, но прежде чем Широ успевает дойти до двери, его окликают: — Кстати, адмирал. Подумай насчёт того, чтобы… — Айверсон указывает на свою бороду и качает головой. — Сам понимаешь.

***

В пятницу Широ стрижётся.

Бороду он оставляет.

***

Униформа сидит, как в тот день, когда он надел её впервые. Широ издаёт радостный возглас, когда одевается и видит себя в зеркале. С кровати на него смотрят оба кота. И цветок тоже, со своего насеста на подоконнике, всё ещё скорее коричневый, чем зелёный, но понемногу меняющий кофейный цвет на более приятный оливковый.

В этот понедельник он не расстаётся с формой даже за завтраком — но потом понимает, что из транспорта у него остался только гравицикл, а чёрно-белое и дорожная пыль не то чтобы дружат. Он стаскивает униформу и заталкивает в мешок, чтобы переодеться уже в Гарнизоне. Кит должен приземлиться только во второй половине дня, так что на это будет время.

Почти всё это время Широ тратит на то, чтобы уложить волосы так и сяк, прекрасно понимая, что к прилёту Кита от укладки ничего не останется, и в итоге просто зачёсывает волосы назад, чтобы можно было снова пригладить их под ветром садящегося галранского истребителя. 

— Вы — ваши волосы, — глупо говорит Гриффин и тычет пальцем, когда Широ наконец ступает на посадочную площадку.

Широ кивает и убирает пряди со лба. 

— Да, я — мои волосы. Спасибо, Джеймс. — Без лезущей в глаза чёлки он чувствует себя как новенький — всё, как и обещал гарнизонный парикмахер. Тому на вид было лет четырнадцать, и от каждого сказанного им слова Широ чувствовал себя глубоко древним, но стрижка удалась. Хотелось бы надеяться. 

Кинкейд выглядывает из-за Гриффина, откинувшись на своём стуле, и вскидывает брови. 

— Хорошо выглядите, адмирал, — кивает он.  
— Просто Широ, — напоминает Широ и не позволяет себе снова притронуться к волосам. — Зачем тебе стул? — начинает было он, но с неба уже спускается корабль — жидкие облака вихрятся, рассеиваясь у него на пути. Истребитель небольшой, но неплохой. Не лучше Чёрной, конечно. Он приземляется с рёвом и грохотом, и волосы Широ всё равно рассыпаются в беспорядке. 

Кит выходит к ним, и всё в мире встаёт на свои места. Нервный узел в груди распускается, и это такое облегчение, что Широ с трудом сдерживает рвущийся наружу вздох; когда Кит наконец подходит достаточно близко, чтобы его можно было рассмотреть, Широ вообще забывает, как дышать. 

Наверняка в работе Клинков такие длинные волосы мешаются. В новой форме плечи Кита кажутся шире, чем есть, но она не скрывает его узкую талию и изгиб длинной шеи. Не хорошенький, не красавчик, но восхитительный. Всегда был. Разница только в том, что теперь он держится так, будто знает об этом. 

Кит поворачивается сказать что-то идущему за ним галра, и движение его точёной челюсти завораживает. Как напрягается мускул, как волосы падают на бледную кожу, там, где её приоткрывает тёмный материал униформы. 

— Давно его не видел, да, чувак? 

Широ подпрыгивает и оборачивается. 

Лэнс стоит всего в шаге от него. 

— Мы его видели в прошлом, что ли, году? А ты когда?  
— Пять лет назад.

Лэнс вздыхает. 

— Ох, дружище. 

Это единственное, к чему он не был готов. Единственное, чего он не ожидал. Кит идёт прямиком к нему, оставив без внимания Лэнса, который качает головой, вскидывает руки и бормочет: «Типично». 

Широ выставляет руку для дружеского пожатия, но Кит её не берёт. Он подходит ближе, обхватывает обеими руками плечи Широ — даже протезированное, будто там ничего такого, и обнимает его. Не говорит ни слова. 

— Рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит ему в волосы Широ, сдавленный объятиями. 

Кит смеётся. 

— Рад вернуться. Что ты тут делаешь? 

Широ отступает на шаг и опускает взгляд на свою униформу. Глаза Кита округляются, совсем как Широ этого и хотел, как себе воображал. 

— Смена имиджа, да?  
— И у тебя тоже.

Кит тянет себя за прядь. 

— Этот имидж старый. Мне стоит постричься. Мешает…  
— Нет! Нет, тебе идёт. Хорошо выглядишь. — Что-то между ними меняется с этими словами, будто Широ произнёс заклинание. Кит отступает на шаг, склоняет голову, открывает рот, но прежде чем он успевает хоть слово сказать, Акша трогает его за плечо. 

Следующие пару часов им ни минуты не удаётся побыть наедине.

***

Ужин идеален. Ханк готовит половину всего, и к четвёртой смене блюд — какая-то выпечка с кисло-сладкой начинкой, посыпанная солью, тает во рту — Широ согрет и счастлив так, как не был уже несколько лет, и каждый мускул, каждая кость в его теле тянется к тому, кто сидит с ним рядом.

Кит ест, как всегда: будто голодал годами. Ханку это льстит. У Широ мелькает нелепая мысль, что он купил бы Киту что угодно, если бы тот захотел. Он бы водил Кита ужинать в ресторанах, пока счёт в банке не опустеет, лишь бы только добиться такого же результата. 

Кит говорит о чём-то с Аллурой, склонившейся к нему через стол. Из присутствующих только двое не паладины — близнецы, но они почётные гости. Кит показывает одной из них свой кинжал, и у Лэнса взбухает вена на лбу. Когда эти двое станут постарше, они весь Гарнизон разнесут. Широ бы испугался, если бы не был так заинтригован. Ему ещё не доводилось представить Кита родителем, но сейчас Широ задаётся вопросом, с чего он вообще взял, что тот был бы родителем _ответственным._

К ужину все переоделись из униформ. В кожанке Кит выглядит чудесно. 

Сначала Широ поглядывает на него краем глаза, а потом бросает притворяться и пользуется любой, какая только подворачивается, возможностью разговорить. Кит рассказывает ему о Дайбазаале, потом о галра, а потом, с улыбкой как кромка ножа — о своём новом корабле. Боевой класс, списана в утиль, изящная. Сложно привести в порядок, но, может, с помощью Аллуры получится сделать из неё что-то достойное. Может, с помощью Широ. 

Его глаза сияют по-новому. На войне этому блеску не было места, но тогда не было места и хорошему в жизни. А когда всё закончилось, не сразу они вспомнили, что в жизни вообще хорошего есть. 

— Я бы с радостью, — говорит Широ и понимает, что подразумевает, скорее: если бы Кит предложил пойти сию минуту, он бы пошёл. 

Но лицо Кита тускнеет. 

— Если найдёшь время. Я знаю, что ты занят… с другими людьми. 

Он ни слова не сказал о бывшем муже Широ. Даже на свадьбе. Невыразительная улыбка и поздравления, а так — его словно и не было никогда. 

Широ поднимает руку и разворачивает. Кольца нет. Последний раз он видел его на кухонной стойке в доме, на копиях документов, которые должен был подписать Кёртис. Кит хмурится так сильно, что на лбу у него появляется складка. 

— Мы развелись, — объясняет Широ. Два дня как, не говорит он. Расстались они много месяцев назад, в любом случае. — Теперь только я и коты. 

Кит дальше пялится на его руку. А потом говорит хрипло: 

— Коты? Мало тебе было одного пилотировать? 

От неожиданности Широ смеётся. 

— Эти ведут себя хуже. 

Кит улыбается. 

— В это сложно поверить.

***

После они встречаются на крыше Гарнизона, когда закат только-только разгорается. Будь у Широ чуть больше времени, у него бы получилось высмотреть то место, где Кит провожал его на Кербер, но не об этом хочется думать сейчас. Не здесь. Не когда Кит выглядит так по-новому, так полон жизни.

Не когда солнце согревает кожу, греет снаружи также, как изнутри греет хорошая еда и компания. Теперь, когда они с Китом остались вместе наедине, у Широ появляется возможность восхититься, как сильно тот изменился в мелочах. Они оба изменились — к лучшему. 

— Прости, что так давно не виделись, — говорит Широ, по-прежнему вглядываясь в горизонт. 

Кит отвечает не сразу, но когда всё же отвечает, его голос тихий: 

— Ничего. Я тоже не то чтобы часто тут бывал. — Он поворачивается к Широ, и закат подсвечивает его лицо розовым. — Скучал по тебе.

Многие воспоминания с момента переселения в тело клона смазались и туманны, но среди них есть одно чёткое. Широ помнит, как, лёжа без сознания на задворках собственного разума, он видел сон о Ките, пока этот хриплый голос звал его в настоящем, отдаваясь эхом. _Ты не можешь поступить со мной так снова._ У него так и не хватило смелости спросить, было ли что-то из этого на самом деле или это была просто фантазия сломанного тела и разума на грани смерти.

Это не важно. 

Кит выше, чем был, шире в плечах, но остался прежним в самой своей сути. Его галранское происхождение сильнее читается в форме носа и разрезе глаз. Широ признаётся себе наконец, что это вожделение, и эта мысль словно прорывает плотину. 

— А я по тебе, — честно говорит Широ. Он тосковал во всех смыслах, как только можно тосковать по кому-то. По компании Кита; по тому, через что они прошли вместе; по упущенному вместе с войной времени; по совместным гонкам в пустыне и знанию, что впереди тот, кто так похож на него и настолько его превосходит. Адам называл их родственными душами. Он был прав. 

Он был прав, и Широ тоскует по Киту больше, чем по Адаму — а Кит вот он, стоит прямо перед ним. 

Кит несильно бьёт пяткой о стену, глухой стук, который акцентирует мгновение. 

— Но я рад, что всё позади.  
— Правда рад? — Одно дело было знать, что он избран, способен призвать такую мощь. Совсем по-другому было оказаться в плену этой силы на год, где Кит стал первым, кого Широ увидел после стольких месяцев в звёздном междумирье. Тогда больше всего на свете хотелось поцеловать его, потому что Кит был таким _настоящим,_ что от него исходило осязаемое тепло — первое тепло за столько времени.  
— По большей части. 

Солнце почти закатилось. Всё вокруг затемнено, кроме Кита, кроме его лица и глаз, и даже его волосы в это мгновение подсвечены пламенем. 

Широ хочет его. Широ хотел его многие годы. Но удачный момент не подворачивался, выбор не был верным, выход не был безопасным. Это всё позади теперь, и он устал подавлять свои чувства, говорить себе быть выше этого, удовлетворяться чем-то волшебным, но не совсем тем, чего он хотел. 

Широ накрывает руку Кита и наклоняется к нему, вторгается в личное пространство — чтобы просто сделать вдох. Ощутить тепло солнца, оказаться поближе к этой бьющей через край жизни, но Кит выше, чем был — когда Широ наклоняется, чужие губы оказываются совсем рядом. По-прежнему улыбаются, пока Кит смотрит на закат. 

— Кит, — шепчет Широ. 

Кит поворачивается. Его глаза распахиваются шире, и он — он толкает Широ. 

Нет — отталкивает его, обеими руками ровно в центр груди. Кит сильный. Он не приложил усилий, но толчка хватило, чтобы Широ, запинаясь, отступил на пару шагов, где и остался стоять, шокированный и пристыженный. 

— Прости, — торопливо говорит Широ. 

Кит по-прежнему смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, словно боится. Мгновение наступило так быстро, но испарилось ещё быстрее, оставив Широ пытаться сопоставить отпечаток руки на своей груди и губы Кита, уголки которых теперь опустились. 

— Прости, — повторяет Широ, в этот раз словно спрашивая. 

Кит отвечает не сразу, но когда всё же отвечает, его голос скрипит ветром по камню: 

— Не замена я. 

Если бы Кит столкнул его с края Гарнизона, Широ бы удивился меньше. 

— Ты не — что? С чего ты взял?  
— Шесть лет прошло, Широ. Я хорошо выучил, что это такое. — Он прикрывает глаза, опирается руками о край крыши, затем растирает лицо ладонью. — Принял пару недальновидных решений. Не хочу тоже стать чьим-то недальновидным решением. — Широ пытается протянуть руку снова, но Кит отшатывается, и на его лице мелькает что-то, очень похожее на панику. — Нет. Не спрашивай, пожалуйста.  
— Ты меня боишься? — Злость. Кит злится? Нет, это что-то другое, что-то огромное, что-то неосязаемое. — Кит, — умоляет Широ дрожащим голосом. — Я тебя не трону, я просто… — _Думал, что это желанно. Что это взаимно._ Что это то, к чему они шли нетвёрдыми шагами на протяжении всех этих лет. 

Не то чтобы он ошибался. 

— Не думаю, что смогу опять, — бормочет Кит, свесив голову. Его тёмная чёлка падает на лицо, как тень. — Не думаю, что вообще смог.  
— Смог что?  
— Забыть тебя.

***

Это не то, за что извиняются. Кит бы не оценил попытку. Широ всё равно пытается ещё раз, но в то же время ему кажется, будто под рёбра вогнали нож.

Развод таким не был. Развод ощущался, как новое начало, как признание, что он принял верное решение для кого-то другого. Но это. Это личная, невыносимая агония неизбежности, которой положили конец. Он был так уверен, что прав и желанен, он узнал, что был прав — но лишь многие годы спустя, когда стало слишком поздно что-то предпринимать для них обоих. 

Широ возвращается домой, надеясь остыть по пути, чтобы встречный ветер забрал немного его боли. Эта боль не заслужена. Одолжена, может, у Кита, или даже у него самого, из тех первых дней после войны, когда Широ ещё только пытался найти какой-то выход. Тогда с Китом у них бы ничего не получилось. В этом он уверен, и это единственное утешение. Реальность была слишком огромной, совсем ему не по зубам тогда; тогда голова ещё делилась надвое, а тело разрывалось между зовом непрерывного боя, от которого кипела кровь, и такой глухой усталостью, что то и дело он задумывался, а правда ли ему не суждено было умереть. Правда ли Киту стоило не отпускать. 

Но отдельные части так и не пришли к согласию, и в итоге безопасное решение осталось единственным. Адам бы хотел этого. Широ словно сдержал никогда не данное на могиле обещание: прожить ту жизнь, которой они собирались жить. 

И только после увольнения, после свадьбы, после того, как они осели на новом месте Широ вспомнил, что с Адамом они расстались не просто так, и после всё только быстрее катилось под откос. 

Он набирает Айверсона, но сбрасывает звонок до первого гудка. Никому не захочется слушать о мертворождённом романе своего бывшего ученика, ставшего командиром, с другим своим бывшим учеником. С Айверсоном можно отлично выпить, но не в этом случае. Лэнс и Аллура выслушали бы, но Широ бывал в гостях и знает, что к десяти вечера в будний день оба уже отключились под завалом из детей, мягких игрушек и книжек с рассказами. Кадеты ещё не спят, но от одной идеи поговорить с четвёркой на эту тему Широ чуть не плюёт на всё с концами. 

Последним он звонит Мэтту. Тот поднимает на второй гудок, и на фоне слышно гомон чужих разговоров. 

— Ты в баре? — спрашивает Широ.  
— Привет. Да. Это Мэтт. Широ, ты?  
— Где ты?  
— В баре на рынке. Умоляю, скажи, что ты звонишь не ради того, чтобы меня закадрить на ночь. 

Широ чуть не сбрасывает звонок, но удерживает телефон чистой силой воли. 

— В котором из баров на рынке? 

Мэтт мычит. 

— Тот, что с гирляндами. 

Никакие это не гирлянды — это традиционные пуигианские украшения, хоть они и похожи на рождественские гирлянды. Может, раньше они и служили гирляндами, но суть не в этом. 

— Буду через пять минут, — отвечает Широ. 

Он отсоединяется под вопль Мэтта: 

— Стой-стой-стой!..

***

До бара от новой квартиры можно дойти пешком и не нужно ехать, что хорошо, потому что Широ планирует надраться так, как они надирались разве что в первые годы в Гарнизоне, получив больше одного увольнительного дня кряду. Мэтт без энтузиазма взмахивает рукой, когда Широ входит, и похлопывает по соседнему стулу у стойки. Весь бар выстроен из обломков войны и того, что не уничтожили галра. В потолке торчат стальные балки. На голую арматуру в стене кто-то намотал гирлянды.

Всё здесь выглядит так, как Широ себя чувствует — воссозданное и переделанное, разломанные части, собранные заново в попытке вписаться в этот новый мир, но всё равно ясно дающие понять, чем они были прежде. 

— Что пьёшь? — спрашивает Широ, садясь. 

Мэтт ведёт плечом. 

— Самое крепкое, что у них есть.  
— Всё плохо?  
— Первая неделя тренировок для новых кадетов.

Широ заказывает то же самое, чокается, пытается опрокинуть в себя содержимое стакана разом и немедленно о попытке сожалеет, заходясь кашлем. Мэтт хлопает его по плечу. 

— А ты по какому поводу здесь этой славной ночью?  
— Кит. — Врать смысла нет. Остальные и так уже знают. Он не то чтобы тщательно таился. Кит тоже. Поздние ночи на обзорной палубе; Кит, пару раз вымоливший его у смерти; и даже самый первый день по возвращении на Землю. Никто не вышел к нему тем утром. Никто не вышел наружу ночью накануне. Эти мгновения принадлежали только им вдвоём. 

Разумеется, Мэтт только кивает и подзывает бармена за добавкой. 

— Он попросил твоей руки? — шутит Мэтт.  
— …наоборот. 

Мэтт оборачивается и хмурится. 

— В смысле?  
— Я его пригласил. На свидание. Он отказался. 

Брови Мэтта уползают под самую кошмарную чёлку. 

— Он — стой. Он тебя отшил? _Тебя?_

Широ криво ухмыляется и ждёт, пока ему нальют ещё. Разговоры тут не помогут. Это было ошибкой, но раз он уже здесь, то он решительно настроен выпить как можно больше, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Пока что выпивка не работает; наверное, это потому, что он набрал вес за прошедшие пару лет.

— Хотя я понимаю, наверное, — говорит Мэтт после паузы, снова опираясь о стойку. — То есть. Он за тебя умереть попытался. 

Широ чуть не роняет стакан. 

— Помнишь засаду? Вас тогда отрезало на Наксзелле. У Хаггар был её крейсер, мы не могли пробиться сквозь барьер. Кит собирался протаранить его на своей галранской птичке. Не думаю, что это бы что-то дало.  
— О чём ты говоришь? 

Мэтт делает глубокий и шумный вдох. 

— Он угнал галранский истребитель, попробовал связаться с вами, сообразил, что происходит. Понял, что единственный выход — добраться до Хаггар, думаю. Я и Коран — мы его не смогли остановить. Он протаранил щит. Ну, попытался. 

Широ хочет переспросить, _что?,_ но слова не даются. Он хотел напиться, хотел забыться, не — не вот этот ужас. 

— Как? — спрашивает он, сам не зная, что имеет в виду.  
— Лотор. В последний момент, — произносит Мэтт нараспев. Ну хоть кого-то из них алкоголь берёт. — Но я просто говорю, я понимаю. Это тяжкий груз, чтобы вешать его на одного человека. Чёрт, да я бы тоже испугался, будь я на месте любого из вас.  
— Я не просил его умирать за меня.  
— Не думаю, что это так работает.  
— Но война закончилась…  
— Да, но ты сам подумай. Я бы мог сказать тебе: не делай ему больно, но то же самое я мог бы сказать и ему, понимаешь? Вдруг у вас ничего не получится? Вдруг вы сделаете больно друг другу? Я знаю, ты думаешь, что справишься, но справишься ли? А Кит? Вот поэтому никто ничего не сказал… после. — Он опускает стакан на стойку, и праздничные огоньки над баром раскрашивают напиток в жидкие красно-зелёные кляксы. Слишком сладкий. Широ жалеет, что не заказал простой виски. — Вы вдвоём бы замечательно сошлись, но если нет… целый Гарнизон с землёй сравнялся бы после этого взрыва. — Он смеётся и пьёт до дна. 

Слова ранят очень лично, но только потому, что Мэтт прав. Раньше так бы и было. Широ может представить масштаб своей обиды, своей злости, своей вины за то, что разрушил и дружбу, и возможные отношения одним махом — и это всё было бы скорее его виной, чем Кита. Кит в свою очередь винил бы во всём себя. 

А потом Кит сбежал бы в космос на долгие годы, пока Широ пытался сдержать каждое обещание, данное, как ему казалось, себе, покойным, Вселенной. Из всех возможных видений именно это особенно бьёт по больному. Нет — оно бьёт в самое сердце. Так было в прошлом, так стало сейчас, и они даже не попытались начать с чего-то другого.

И вот так просто он понимает: хуже уже не будет. Может, они снова допустят те же ошибки, но они старше теперь. Сильнее, мудрее. Вот так просто всё переворачивается в голове. Раз всё может пойти прахом сто раз, то минимум дюжину других раз всё может сложиться хорошо. Целая дюжина вариантов, как они смогут остаться друг с другом хоть как-то и быть счастливыми. 

Кит — тот самый. Последнее хорошее, чего Широ хочет от жизни. Даже если они будут просто иногда гонять на гравициклах и ходить выпить после. Пусть будет так. Этого хватит.

***

Домой он возвращается окольными путями, кружит по новым улицам, заглядывает на ночной рынок, чтобы перекусить, и забирает остатки с собой для котов. Перспективы проносятся в голове, греют сердце крошечным костром, гонят прочь боль после крыши. Он выждет день или два и поговорит с Китом, даст им встретиться на равных. Если тот не захочет иметь с Широ ничего общего, Широ смирится и с этим. У него теперь есть жизнь в Гарнизоне. Он справится.

Но по возвращению к себе домой выясняется, что он не первый там побывал. 

Его ждёт записка. Кто-то вложил её между косяком и дверью. Широ наступает на неё, входя в дом, чувствует, как бумага сминается под подошвой. 

_Извини. Я хочу поговорить. Позвони мне._

Записка подписана как «К» — и мелким, неаккуратно дописанным «ит» в нижнем углу, словно Широ не заучил наизусть этот почерк. 

Он ещё должен быть поблизости. Широ бросается на балкон, тянется за телефоном в спешке, набирает номер там, потому что его квартира слишком крошечная и не может удержать все мысли, суматошно проносящиеся в голове. Кит хочет поговорить. За что его прощать? Он собрался вырезать Широ из своей жизни? Может, он далеко ушёл. Зная Кита, он мог оставить записку десять минут назад и уже сняться с планеты. 

Щёлкает соединение. Звучит гудок, и Широ думает на мгновение, что всё же выпил лишнего, потому что звук отдаётся в оба уха сразу, но стоит перегнуться через перила балкона — и вот он, Кит, подсвеченный в темноте маленьким ярко-синим ореолом от телефона. 

— Привет, — говорит Широ. Телефон по-прежнему у его уха. 

Кит смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами на него, затем на свой телефон, затем подносит его к уху. 

— Привет.  
— Поднимешься обратно?  
— Ага. Сейчас буду. 

Широ не в силах положить трубку. Их связь кажется нитью, которая может лопнуть от напряжения, если недосмотреть. Больше никогда. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Кит не отвечает пару мгновений, но Широ слышит его дыхание и шаги. 

— Нет, — говорит он наконец. — Я просто… я скажу тебе лично.  
— Ладно. А где Космо?  
— Нянчит близнецов сегодня. 

Широ смеётся. 

— Они будут в восторге. — Он по-прежнему слышит шаги Кита, слышит, как его волосы задевают телефон. Это тёплая тишина. От стука в дверь он вздрагивает; нужно идти открывать, нужно не споткнуться ни обо что по пути. 

Когда дверь открывается, они просто смотрят друг на друга. Кит выглядит таким же подавленным, как Широ себя чувствует, нет, в четыре раза хуже, а потом Кит склоняет голову. 

— Прости меня. Не стоило мне этого говорить. Ничего из того, что я сказал.  
— Погоди, погоди. — Широ вскидывает руку. — Почему ты извиняешься? Я на тебя надавил…  
— Потому что ты не виноват. Ни в чём. Мне не стоило уходить, не стоило тебя отталкивать…

Широ отступает на шаг. Это не тот разговор, который можно провести в коридоре. У него по-прежнему нет нормальных стульев, но Кит входит за ним следом. Когда дверь закрывается, Широ поворачивается к нему. 

— Да, стоило. Ты не сделал ничего неправильного. 

Кит смотрит на него, отчаянный, раздосадованный — эти эмоции Широ уже наизусть заучил по собственному лицу. 

— Я просто… — Он убирает с лица волосы. — Запаниковал. Я тогда по тебе сох. Так глупо. 

Широ собирает каждую кроху мужества, которая у него только была и ещё осталась. 

— Ты не сох, — говорит он тихо. — И это не глупо. — Он словно пытается пролететь астероидное поле, но из них двоих не он тут лучший пилот. — Мне кажется, я догадывался в глубине души, — говорит он, прежде чем Кит успевает возразить, — но я не был готов.

Кит смотрит на него в упор. 

— И я не был. 

Широ делает вдох. Втягивает через рот, силой набирает в грудь, заставляет себя не упускать мгновение. 

— Я — мы расстались шесть месяцев назад. Кит, ты не замена, ты… Это может быть — чем ты только захочешь. 

Это свадьба была _заменой,_ не говорит Широ. Паническое решение, безопасный вариант, и его жених был хорошим человеком, но не _тем самым._

— По-моему… По-моему, я и дальше боюсь, — шепчет Кит, словно подслушивает мысли Широ и проговаривает их за него. У него такой хриплый голос. Всегда такой, словно он только что кричал, но Кит никогда не кричит. — Я так не хочу всё испортить. 

Может, это слишком смело, но Широ берёт его за руку. Гладит большим пальцем ладонь. _Нас таких двое._ Правильных слов нет. Нет ничего, что перенесло бы их из пункта назначения А в пункт назначения Б. Это не сражение — Широ не сумеет помочь Киту призвать силу, призвать Льва, телепортировать их в то время и место, где они уже решили всё, к худшему ли, к лучшему ли.

— Уже поздно, — говорит он вместо этого. — Останься. 

Кит смотрит на него долгое мгновение, в котором Широ старается не молиться про себя, и кивает: 

— Хорошо. 

Широ отдаёт ему остатки своего ужина и мысленно извиняется перед котами. Кит ест, они разговаривают о всякой чепухе, подкармливая изредка двух акул, кружащихся под ножками барного стула. Широ задумывается, стал бы Космо гонять их; потом надеется, что однажды получится проверить.

Он даёт Киту запасную футболку вместо пижамы и мысленно благодарит прошлого себя за то, что остановился на кингсайз-кровати. Им сегодня нужно быть порознь. Они оба большие, и Широ мог бы протянуть руку и прикоснуться, так Кит близко; он не тянется. Они обсуждают всякое: Кролию и Дайбазаал, Космо и близнецов, котов Широ, Айверсона, всех остальных. 

Уже засыпая, Кит придвигается ближе. 

— А ты позволил бы мне как-нибудь свозить тебя куда-нибудь, как-нибудь? 

Широ моргает в темноте. 

— Я на Земле три года безвылазно сижу. Я тебе ещё и приплачу, — говорит он и смеётся. 

Кит кладёт руку ему на поясницу и фыркает. 

— Тебе не понадобится платить. У меня парочка кораблей теперь есть…  
— О, парочка? Так вот кто сможет вернуть меня к космическим путешествиям. Если бы я только знал, я бы ещё пару лет назад к тебе попросился. 

На мгновение кажется, что он перегнул, но потом Кит смеётся, в этот раз достаточно громко, чтобы попытаться приглушить смех простынью.

— Само собой, старина.

***

Утром Широ просыпается, спутавшись конечностями с чужими — впервые за пару месяцев, если не за год. Кит не шевелится. Он явно давно не спит, потому что его взгляд не мутный после пробуждения, как у самого Широ. Широ удивляется, почему тогда Кит не встал, но потом чувствует красноречивую тяжесть двух котовьих туш, умостившихся между ними поверх одеяла.

— Тебе нужно где-то быть? — спрашивает Широ и тянется убрать чёлку Кита, чтобы видеть его глаза во всей красе. Даже если жест слишком интимный, Кит никак этого не показывает. Он качает головой. 

— Нет. Думаю, я вообще задержусь. — Он потягивается и зевает. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не найду кого-нибудь, кто готов будет помочь мне с починкой истребителя… может, даже согласится быть вторым пилотом на полставки.

Широ не убирает руку, прижав ладонь к щеке Кита. 

— Отличный план.  
— А ещё я хотел показать близнецам пару трюков, чтобы Лэнс не расслаблялся. — Зная Кита, трюки будут с ножом или, возможно, с ударом ногой. Учитывая качество его уроков и недавно открытую способность девочек перемещаться скорее бегом, чем пешком, ему есть, с чем работать. 

Широ заставляет себя отстраниться и потягивается, прежде чем выбраться из кровати и направиться в ванную. 

— Я знал, что ты Лэнсу отомстишь однажды, но чтобы так изощрённо? Я удивлён. — Кит смеётся снова. — Еда на кухне, но если сможешь потерпеть, я приготовлю тебе омлет. Можешь смеяться, я не возражаю. 

Кит не отвечает, а Широ не то чтобы хочет оглядываться, не хочет проверять, не перегнул ли и здесь. Удивительно, что Кит никуда не делся, когда он только открыл глаза; если Кит уйдёт, пока Широ будет в ванной, это уже не удивит.

— Стой…

Когда Широ оборачивается, Кит сидит в кровати, со съехавшими на колени простынями. 

— Ты в душ хотел?  
— Да. Пойдёшь первым?  
— …а двоим там места хватит? 

Хватит. Санузел оказался самым привлекательным аспектом при выборе квартиры — с потолочным душем и целой душевой зоной, которая заодно могла стать сауной, если запереть дверь. Широ не может заставить себя сказать ни слова, голос застрял в горле комом, так что он кивает и ухитряется просипеть: 

— Конечно. 

Кит идёт за ним следом; все чувства Широ обострены, пока он включает воду, подмечают каждое движение за спиной, шорох падающей на пол одолженной одежды. Может, это всё проверка — нет. Едва идея приходит в голову, как он тут же её отвергает. Кит не настолько коварен, не настолько жесток. Кит хочет близости, но не знает, как сделать это правильно, чтобы не рисковать отдать больше, чем он готов дать. 

Широ думает о мужчинах и женщинах, с которыми Кит мог встречаться, думает, ранили ли его и как сильно, но это не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет. 

Широ раздевается и забирается в душ первым. Кит тихо ступает за ним, и они занимают место под водой по очереди, растирая мыло по коже в промежутках. Широ старается не смотреть, но это неизбежно; Кит мускулистый и в шрамах, по-прежнему жилистый, как танцор. 

— Это не так дико оказалось, как я думал, — смеётся он. 

Он прав. А ещё Широ не слышал его смеха куда дольше, чем те пять лет, что они провели порознь. 

Кит моет за него его волосы и спину, Широ отвечает любезностью на любезность — зарабатывает полустояк, пропуская сначала шампунь, а потом кондиционер через чужие длинные пряди. Вновинку касаться другого тела, того, которое он хочет к тому же, но дальше этого не заходит. Ему легче даже от простой близости. После Широ выдаёт Киту свежее полотенце, они вытираются и одеваются. Пока Широ сосредотачивается на готовке, Кит надевает ту же футболку, в которой спал. Она не так велика ему, как могла бы быть раньше, но висит ровно настолько, что Широ хочется пошутить на этот счёт. 

Омлет подгорает лишь самую малость. Кит ничего не говорит. Он съедает всё подчистую. 

На день нет никаких планов, так что они проводят его лениво и бесцельно. Заглядывают на рынок и бродят там вместе. Кит покупает какую-то нужную запчасть в киоске, который не должен бы продавать никаких запчастей ни к чему галранскому (продавец узнаёт Широ, стоящего за плечом Кита, и решает сделать скидку в двадцать процентов), а потом угощает Широ чем-то отвратительно жареным и абсолютно идеальным. После они едут в Гарнизон, и Широ повторно знакомит с Китом сначала МФЭ-пилотов, затем кадетов, которые смотрят на них круглыми глазами. 

Широ очень старается не думать о том, что просто хвастается Китом всем подряд, но чувство всё равно разливается в кости и остаётся там на весь день. 

Вечером они едут кататься. Не столько удовольствия ради, сколько чтобы посоревноваться. Широ слегка заржавел, а Кит его не щадит, так что большую часть вечера Широ глотает за ним пыль в самом буквальном смысле. 

Когда Кит спрыгивает с края обрыва, восторг совсем другой. Это собственный трюк Широ, брошенный ему в ответ, выполненный лучше, так, что захватывает дух. Широ прыгает следом и восторженно вопит, хоть и в рот набивается пыль, а потом гонится за Китом до самых скал. Это не те скалы, где они останавливались раньше. Галра, Атлас, Львы и их падение — все поучаствовали в перекраивании ранее облюбованных мест до неузнаваемости, но виды по-прежнему хороши. Когда Кит стягивает защитные очки, вокруг глаз у него собираются круги грязи, как у енота. Широ прекрасно знает, что выглядит в два раза забавнее. 

Кит не смеётся, смотрит неотрывно на челюсть Широ, пока тот подходит. Широ вытирает ладонью каплю пота, которая щекочет шею в том месте. На ладони остаётся грязь. 

— Ну и видок у меня, — говорит он и старается, чтобы это не прозвучало ликующе. 

Кит переводит взгляд на его губы. 

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает он, будто ему могут отказать. 

Накатывает паника — и так же быстро отступает. 

— Конечно. — Широ смотрит, как Кит делает шаг в его личное пространство, в его объятия, раскрытые для Кита сейчас и всегда, и к губам прижимаются губы, и зубы задевают самую чуточку. 

Поцелуй на вкус песчаный и солёный. 

Поцелуй неаккуратный, под стать их виду, да и не только виду. Поцелуй отличный, как слой грязи на гравицикле после гонки по пустыне, как пот после спарринга. Как есть руками что-то, что быстро тает, когда испачкаться — чуть ли не самая важная часть процесса. 

— Это не слишком рано? — спрашивает Кит, отстраняясь. У него влажные раскрасневшиеся губы и потемневшие глаза.

Широ позволяет себе рассмеяться наконец, так неожиданно и громко, что эхо отдаётся от камней вокруг и улетает вдаль. И говорит:

— Это так, как только мы захотим.


End file.
